In Which Draco and Astoria Make a Fluffy Alphabet
by this SHIP of FOOLS
Summary: THIS IS A FANFICTION. AND STUFF. READ THE TITLE FOR MORE INFO. ITS FOR THE ALPHABET SOUP CHALLENGE ON HPFC. YAY! WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFYNESS AND OVER USE OF CAPITAL LETTERS IN THE A/Ns MAY OCCUR. a little angst, humor, romance, and hopefully fluff or else the title wouldn't make sense
1. A is for Alfonzo

**YO. THIS IS FOR THE SLPHABET SOUP CHALLENGE ON HPFC AND I JUST FEEL LIKE SHOUTING AT YOU IN MY EXCITEMENT, OKAY? COOL.**

_A is for Alfonzo_

Draco and I hadn't been married for long, but we'd been living together for about a year. My parents never knew about our "pre-marital relations", but my mother in law, Narcissa, had found out one day and had turned her nose up, and decided that I was absolutely putrid until the wedding, when she suddenly loved me. I don't like her all that much, but she does love my dear Draco with all her heart, I can give you that.

Anyway, being in love as we were, I hadn't meant to get pregnant, but even the best anti-pregnancy potions and charms just don't work sometimes. So, now I had a baby bump and a book of names in front of me.

"How about… Brian?" Draco asked, taking my hand.

"Well, what's it mean?"

"Er… high and noble."

"No."

"Raoul?"

"Meaning?"

"… Wolf counsel." He said hesitantly.

"No!" we both chorused.

"How about… Alfonzo?" he asked.

I looked at him. "What?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

This baby naming thing is going to take a long time.


	2. Bare

**A/N: thank you to my friends in biology class who helped me ****a lot, even though they had no idea what they were helping me with. Well, no thanks to my good friend Racchel, who's only suggestion for the letter "k" was "kangaroo". -.- that would make an odd fan fiction...**

* * *

Bare

Here he is, laid bare before me.

Struggling not to cry, he burns inside. I wish I could help him, but I know I can't do anything, so I just hold him as run away tears slip down his face.

It's only a month into our relationship. It's been a year since the war. Everyone's still trying their best to recover. Most of the Death Eaters are in Azkaban, but the youngest ones stayed behind. Draco cries when his family's names are mentioned. He knows he won't see them again.

We're in the Sitting Room of the Malfoy Manor. Draco lays sprawled across one of the prim, decorative sofas, his head in my lap. His eyes are red. I can tell he wishes I'm not seeing him like this, at his weakest state. I stroke his hair, hoping to calm him the best I can.

"Astoria?" He mutters.

"Yes?" I whisper. The empty house seems to require low tones, as if the still air shouldn't be disturbed by a mere breath.

"Thank you."


	3. Carnage

Carnage

After the battle, everything just seemed to stand still. Everyone was too tired to question that Draco Malfoy stood among the fallen, greif stricken, yet unavoidably calm. The carnage around him seemed not to affect him, and the horror he felt at the deaths did not show on his face.

It seemed a deadlock, all the debris and the things people were unable to salvage - hearts, souls, memories - not forgotten, but pushed aside for a breif moment. All the tears had already been cried. There was nothing left to say. All the horror and misery, rage and desperation, had faded and now all that was left was the odd feeling of emptiness.


	4. Daunting

Daunting

Two lone figures stand, hand in hand, in front of the immense, forboding iron gates. The task ahead is daunting.

They enter the towering manor, the silent corridors and emotionless rooms demanding remembrance of all things grave and eerie. The windows, unopened since the war four years ago, seem to filter the golden hue from the sunlight. The light cast on the manor is grey and cold. Dust clings desperately to every object, and the people that were supposed to be in the paintings have all left their portraits for more favorable ones.

Draco shivers when they near the Drawing Room and pauses when they reach the door. So much happened there. Astoria leads him away.

She draws patterns through the dust when she encounters reachable surfaces. He looks for hope in her eyes when the darkness overwhelms him.

Astoria smiles.

One by one, she tears curtain after curtain from their window, clearing dust away with her wand. Somehow, the rays of pale yellow streaming through cast a more positive aura on the manor.

The couple avoids the darker rooms, preferring the ones with windows. They visit many, bringing recovery with them.

Draco looks to Astoria with hope in his eyes.


	5. Echo

**A/N: it seems that these past uploads have been rather dark, so I tried for a bit of humor in this one. :) so sorry for the few updates. I won't promise to update more often because I have a lot going on right now, but stick with me. **

* * *

Echo

It was a coincidence. An interesting accident. Not serendipity, but something similar.

It was the tale of Echo and Narcissus.

Draco stumbled upon it while going through books in the Manor. Picking it up, he noticed the spine, bent permanently, the many dog-eared pages, and the binding that was falling apart. An elegant inscription marked the front page, reading "Lucious, I imagine you would find this funny. Narcissa" Skimming the pages, Draco found several markings, notes made by his father. On the last page, he had written, "Am I Echo?"

This is how Astoria finds him: leaning against the ebony of the wall behind him, almost hidden in between the bookshelves, the curve of his smile near invisible under the nose tucked into the book.

"Isn't it funny? My father, a romantic? Over-analyzing things? With relationship issues?"


	6. freefalling

**A/N: hey guys I can't think of anything for the letter"g", so if anyone could help, that'd be great!**

* * *

Freefalling

Maybe sometimes you have to let go and learn to give yourself over completely. Trust is hard to grasp for a war victim, a soldier, a villian.

For someone who's been holding themselves together for so long, willing the cracks and peices and breaks to stick together for just a little longer, just a little longer, until this is over (Just one more. Just a bit more)... It's often thought impossible to relinquish your grasp on life, love, those shattered fragments of your heart and soul.

Draco managed it though. With Astoria, he was free-falling, with no tethers or kite-strings. They were in this together. what ever happened happened. they could feel the clouds at their backs and the wind of their faces.


End file.
